coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5529 (20th June 2003)
Plot Karen confesses everything to Mike. Mike agrees not to press charges against her if she produces a list for him of every deal with Artrec, every cheque she forged, etc. Sarah asks Katy how her relationship with the older lad she fancies is going. Katy says it isn't and tells Sarah that he's called Mark. Mike drags Joe into the office and lets him know that he's uncovered the whole scam. He tells Joe that he's calling the police and that he can look forward to going back to prison. Karen overhears Joe telling Mike that the only reason he started a relationship with Karen was so that he could use her for forging cheques, etc. Karen is hurt and angry. To Joe's horror, Karen gives Mike the list of information he requested and tells him that she's transferred all the money they stole from him back into his account. To avoid being a laughing stock in the rag trade, Mike agrees not to call the police but tells Joe he never wants to set eyes on him again. Some flowers are delivered for Sunita. Ciaran pretends they're from him. Sunita is delighted with them. Sunita is starting to enjoy having two men fighting over her. Todd gets an interview for a cleaning job at the hospital. Joe and Karen row as Joe packs his things to leave. Karen wants to know if he ever loved her at all. Joe says she had her uses. Mike gets an order from a client. The business is going to be okay. He tells Janice that it's work as normal tomorrow. Karen is devastated. She's lost her husband and Joe just used her. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O’Brien *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Delivery Girl - Tracy-Ann Blackman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearance of Jonathan Wrather as Joe Carter. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike and Joe fight over control of the factory, and Ciaran charms his way into Sunita's affections by turning the tables on Dev. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,980,000 viewers (6th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Karen McDonald: "'Did you ever really love me? Like you said you did? Did you ever care about me, Joe, because I need to know..." Joe Carter: "Don't matter now, does it?" Karen McDonald: "Yes, it matters to me!" Joe Carter: "All right then, Karen. Yeah, I "enjoyed" you, and you had your uses so let's just leave it at that, shall we?" Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD